durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Masaomi Kida/Relationships
To be reworked. Mikado Ryuugamine Masaomi and Mikado have been friends since childhood, and after Masaomi moved to Ikebukuro in middle school and started the Yellow Scarves, he kept in touch with Mikado online. His emails with his old friend back home were a reprieve from his increasingly chaotic daily life, and eventually he invited Mikado to join him in the city. Their relationship becomes strained when Masaomi resumes leadership of the Yellow Scarves and learns his best friend is the leader of the Dollars, but after reconciling and leaving the city, Masaomi stays in touch with Mikado. In the following few arcs of the novels, Masaomi has pulled back from Mikado, blaming himself for Mikado becoming involved in the gang activity. While Masaomi is refusing to meet with Mikado or Anri, Mikado pours himself into the maintenance of the Dollars, reassuring himself that he is carving out a place where him, Masaomi, and Anri can belong together. Seeing this, Masaomi can't bring himself to intervene, watching on as Chikage makes an effort to talk sense into Mikado. Masaomi spends the rest of the novels working in the background to try and save Mikado from himself. Anri Sonohara Masaomi and Anri are close friends who met in their first year of high school. With Mikado, they are known as the Raira Trio. Masaomi keeps a friendly, flirtatious attitude up around Anri, and despite the relatively short time they have known each other, they have developed a very close bond. When Anri was attacked by Haruna, Masaomi was willing to return to the Yellow Scarves, a part of his life he was desperately trying to leave behind, just to get revenge on the slasher. Saki Mikajima Saki initially approached and dated Masaomi on orders from Izaya. Though he was unnerved by her blind faith in Izaya, he wanted to help her move on from him. When she was kidnapped by the Blue Squares, Masaomi tried to save her alone, but he was terrified of what the gang would do and was unable to move forward. After Saki woke up in the hospital, out of guilt he could not bring himself to visit her, and she waited in the hospital for two years. He visits her once when his friends were in the hospital after the slasher attacks, but unable to stand her continued faith in Izaya, he distances himself from her again. After confronting his own past, he moves forward with Saki, leaving the city with her. After leaving the city, he watches his friends from afar and grows increasingly worried over Mikado's behavior. Some encouraging words from Saki dispel his doubts and he resolves to return to Ikebukuro. Kyouhei Kadota Kyouhei and his gang treat Masaomi as a friend. Though they were members of rival gangs when they met, Masaomi is grateful toward Kyouhei and his friends for saving Saki when he could not. He also feels guilt around them, as they are the few who know about his inability to save her and his reservations about visiting her in the hospital. They find themselves on opposing sides again when the Yellow Scarves search for the slasher inside the Dollars, but they offer him frank advice on how to move forward. Izaya Orihara When they first met through Saki, Masaomi put faith in Izaya, whose predictions about rival gangs always proved true. Masaomi used this knowledge to strengthen and expand the Yellow Scarves. When Saki was kidnapped by the Blue Squares, Masaomi reached out for help and Izaya abandoned them. Izaya came to the hospital when Saki was still in a coma and told Masaomi that his guilt over being unable to save her would eat at him and shape his future, and he would never be able to run from her. When Mikado moved to Ikebukuro, Masaomi told him to watch out for Izaya Orihara and never cross him. Izaya and Masaomi interact in a joking manner that barely masks Masaomi's deep animosity for him. Especially online, where Bakyura 'jokingly' goes out of his way to harass Kanra. However, both parties know it is truly how Masaomi feels. Ran Izumii As the man who kidnapped and crippled Saki, Masaomi hates him. In turn, Ran has expressed a desire to kill Masaomi. Horada Horada is a member of the Blue Squares that implemented himself into the Yellow Scarves to get revenge on Masaomi. Horada attempted to frame Masaomi for the attacks on the Dollars, especially the shooting of Shizuo. Masaomi was angry with Horada for chasing Anri. Horada launched a coup against Masaomi and attempted to shoot him, but Kyouhei and Anri intervened. Koji Yatabe Koji is a member of the Yellow Scarves and Masaomi's second-in-command. They have been good friends since middle school. Category:Relationships